


Goodbye

by demostenes



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Civil War, Drabble, M/M, Stucky - Freeform, stevexbucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6798706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demostenes/pseuds/demostenes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What was going on in Steve's mind in the scene after the ending credits of "Civil War"?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction in english that I wrote to check if I'm enough good in this language, so plz don't hate me if there will be any mistakes because it isn't my first language and leave a comment about how good (or bad xD) is my english.

I've never thought that I won't have time... Time to say something I wanted to confess a long time ago... Practically at the very beginning. 

 

I always knew it, but I just couldn't understand. I didn't want to. Maybe because I was too afraid of the truth. Too afraid that you'll push me away. Forget about me... I had so many chances, so much time... but no. I always had to wait for the perfect moment which never came. And now I'm standing here, so close to you, our gazes crossed, but still I feel like there's a thick wall between us. You probably don't feel so. You don't know, don't even suspect the smallest thing. I'm good at hiding, I always was.

 

So now, that we're here, in this moment, in this place, I have no other way than just to say it because I know that later I won't have enough strength... I'm not even sure if I have it now.

 

 _„Goodbye my love.”_   I repeat in my mind, again and again, trying to force myself to say it out loud.

 

"Goodbye..." I finally step closer and say. Not too loud, but also not too quiet. Perfectly, that only you will hear. I began, it's the point of no return. "my..." I say the second word. Now I'm going to leave you sleep with the knowledge that when you wake up there will be someone waiting for you, someone who will stay with you no matter what. "...friend." The capsule closes. So I guess my brain found a way to escape... I clench my fists. I didn't manage to do it. I was too weak. I'm angry at myself. The chance is gone. Now I have to wait, I don't know how long, for you. For another opportunity to say the truth.

 

You slowly close your sleepy eyes. You're drifting off. Falling into another long sleep. I know you will be safe here, but I feel like losing you... Again... I'm looking at you, don't moving. I stand here until the last person leaves. I make a step forward, try to see through the freezing glass. I see your face. So calm, unaware... and so beautiful.

 

"I love you." I whisper through the wall, hoping you'll hear me.


End file.
